


Moving On

by flareonfury



Category: Brothers (2009)
Genre: AU (Sam never came back), Community: 25moments, Community: movie_100, Drabble, F/M, Past Grace/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: Grace realizes something.First published in 2010.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 40 Days of Drabbles. Also written for movie_100 prompt beginnings and for 25moments prompt time of day. Ok yeah I fell for this pairing more than I did with Sam/Grace (what can I say, I disliked what he did and got away with).

  


If anyone had told me prior to this past year that me and Tommy would get along enough to have decent conversations and hang out with more than just a dinner with the rest of the family, I would have laughed in their faces. But life had been upturned and changed this past year… Everything changed.

After Sam is pronounced dead, Tommy started to fix up the kitchen and started to really bond with Isabelle and Maggie… 

He reminded me I had to stand up and be strong – to act strong – for Isabelle and Maggie by getting up early every morning and start hammering down in the kitchen. Despite myself, I started to trust him… to trust that there was a good guy inside him – that he was a reliable guy despite past events. So much has changed, and is changing. Isabelle and Maggie are moving on and I’m slowly behind them. Delaying the inevitable – that I needed to move on from Sam. 

The moment I knew I was ready was the day that I didn’t hear Tommy or the guys hammering downstairs or fooling around. I became afraid… actually afraid that he wasn’t coming that day. That Isabelle and Maggie would be disappointed that they wouldn’t have their uncle take them outside or to the park. That he was done asking for forgiveness or helping me… whatever he had been trying to do the last few months.

When I couldn’t stand the thoughts and emotions going through me any longer, I pulled on my robe and walked downstairs, and to my surprise and utter relief, I found him lounging on the couch, fast asleep with Isabelle curled up beside him. Grinning, I moved towards them and picked up a blanket on the chair to put over them. Before I could pull myself away and make some breakfast, I leaned over a brushed a kiss against Tommy’s lips before moving down to kiss Isabelle’s forehead as well.

That was the moment I knew I wanted to move on… I will and have always love Sam but I wanted to move on, and I wanted to move on toward Tommy – even with his snarky comments and his past.

THE END.


End file.
